


My relations with the man above lately

by Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Heaven and Hell, How Do I Tag, M/M, Wings, i don't know what this is, really weird, sorta character study?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake/pseuds/Big_ball_of_anxiety_and_cake
Summary: Crowley's wings have always been different.They turned black when he fell but are still obviously angelic.A story about Crowley's relationship with his wings and what they mean for his place in the world.Now with second chapter for Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> I have an exam tomorrow and I wrote this to distract myself.  
> Title from Anxiety by Palaye Royale

Back when Crowley was an angel, his wings were his pride and joy. Beautiful, pearl white feathers that gleamed and glittered in every colour of the rainbow. The other angels would compliment them often and the sight of his wings would make Crowley’s chest swell with warmth.

Then came the rebellion and Crowley fell. He hadn’t even fought in the war. He had only ever asked questions. The fires of hell burned his wings and their pure pearly white turned into a charred black. 

But they were still beautiful and still undeniably an angel’s wings. Where the other demons‘ wings turned monstrous and scaly, his wings remained angelic. The other demons always looked at them in surprise and later thinly veiled disgust.

So Crowley learned to hide his wings, learned to blend into a crowd they revealed him to be so clearly not a part of. Instead he spent a lot of time in his snake form, a fitting guise for a demon. But the rest of hell never forgot, how different he was and never truly accepted him as one of their own.

Then came Eden and his true betrayal of heaven. He expected this crime to finally make him fall fully and turn his wings but they had remained the same when he revealed them to the Guardian of the eastern gate. The strange angel, Aziraphale he called himself, did not however look at them in disgust or shock but only appreciation like it had been before his fall.

There was nothing but kindness in his smile and Crowley was a little bit in love.

Then came the apocalypse and hell gave him the Antichrist to deliver. He knew that they expected his wings to turn after such a crime but he knew in his heart that they would not.

Crowley did not belong to heaven nor hell. His wings made that clear. It was not a hard choice to try and make the Antichrist human. He was not betraying hell. He had never been on hell’s side in the first place.

They lost the Antichrist and when Crowley told Aziraphale that they were on their own side, he meant it. The angel had been the first one to accept him as a person despite his abnormal wings and Crowley would forever love him for it.

When Aziraphale said no, Crowley’s heart broke just a little.

There was really no question whether or not Crowley would stay on earth with Aziraphale. Crowley had finally found the place he belonged and that place was by Aziraphale’s side. He could never betray him.

The apocalypse came and went and in a war that was supposed to be only between heaven and hell, humanity won. And with them Crowley and Aziraphale.

They had dinner together at the Ritz and for the first time both of them were free of what their sides had been telling them to be. They had never truly belonged there anyway.

And both of them were more than just a little bit in love.

From heaven up above, the true heaven not what the angels had tried to make it, God herself looked down upon the unlikely pair. 

Light and darkness. Heaven and hell. Angel and demon.

Their differences were especially visible in their wings.

Aziraphale’s wings were fluffy and dove-like. Like the dove that lead Noah’s ark to land after the flood. A symbol of hope and love.

Crowley’s wings were more akin to a raven’s. Most people think ravens are bad luck but they can also symbolise healing and balance. 

God smiled. She had chosen them well. 

Together they would guide humanity far better than heaven and hell ever could.


	2. Aziraphale

Aziraphale’s wings were different than the other angels‘.

Angels were fierce warriors, their powers unparalleled by anything else in creation. Every inch of their being was made with brutal perfection. 

Angel wings are beautiful. The glint of their feathers in the sun could bewitch a mortal in seconds. But there was something you should never forget:

Their wings were instruments of death, they gave them a huge advantage in combat. Made for precise, fast movements their sharp edges could also be used as rudimentary weapons.

An angel’s wings were as beautiful as they were deadly.

Aziraphale’s wings were different though. Not quite as utilitarian. He was still fast and everything but his feathers lacked the knife-like edges. His wings could almost be called…

Fluffy?

They were everything an angel was not meant to be. 

Aziraphale was everything an angel was not meant to be. He was still strong but he wasn’t as aggressive or fierce as the other angels.

He would rather stay home and read than fight in a glorious war. His strength was in kindness and not in protection.

But the others did not see that strength and only saw his weaknesses. 

When he was made Guardian of the eastern gate, they scoffed.

When he failed and gave away his sword, they did not seem surprised.

And it stung, perhabs more than it should have. Aziraphale felt alone. Lost. He belonged in heaven, to the good guys. He knew that in his heart. But still heaven would not accept him for who he was.

Ironic really, that the first person to do that would be a demon.

Crowley wasn’t your typical demon though either.

They fit together quite well. Two outcasts who had finally found a home with each other.

For a long time, Aziraphale struggled to reject heaven fully because deep within him he still believed that heaven was good. God had made it to be that way and she should know, right?

Only when Gabriel continued to show complete apathy concerning humanity’s nearing extinction, did Aziraphale understand. Heaven was not kind or good. It never had been.

Not to the humans and certainly not to him.

So he stood up, together with the only person who had ever been kind to him.

Because no matter what God or heaven might say, Aziraphale would always stand for what was kind.

And they won.

In the end it did not matter how sharp his wings were or how fierce he could fight but only what was in his heart.

Aziraphale rejected heaven and embraced the people who truly accepted him.

His new-found family. And Crowley. Always Crowley.

He lived out his life happily ever after and heaven never bothered him again.

Sometimes in quiet and content moments, he wondered if this had been God’s plan all along.


End file.
